


Merry Christmas

by kessM



Series: Umzug ff.de [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Magic, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Älteres Werk - Umzug von ff.deEin kleiner Weihnachts-One-Shot. Zwei einsame Seelen, Weihnachten und eine ganz besondere Magie^____^





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, 
> 
> Ein kleiner One-Shot als Weihnachtsgeschenk fuer alle meine geduldigen Leser^_____^(welchen ihr uebrigens Aki zu verdanken habt, da sie mich gefragt hat, ob es dieses Jahr nicht wieder ne Weihnachtsgeschichte gibt*Story ausdruckt und mit ner Schleife drumherum an Aki weiterreicht: Hier hast Du^.~) 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Nix meins und Geld verdien ich auch keins^.^

Ein kleiner Junge mit verstrubbelten kurzen schwarzen Haaren, großen aufmerksamen smaragdgrünen Augen, die hinter einer hässlichen runden schwarzen Hornbrille versteckt waren und Kleider, die ihm mindestens vier Nummern zu groß waren, saß zusammengekauert in seinem Schrank unter der Treppe. 

Warum ein kleiner Junge einen Schank unter der Treppe sein eigen nannte? 

Nun, Du musst wissen, dass seine Eltern starben, als er noch sehr jung war. Seitdem befand er sich in der „fürsorglichen“ Obhut seiner Tante und ihres Mannes. 

Aber warum sie ihren kleinen Neffen nur widerwillig bei sich aufgenommen haben und warum sie sich weigerten auch nur einen Pence für ihn auszugeben, fragst Du?

Nun, bei dem Jungen handelt es sich nicht um einen normalen Jungen.   
Oh nein, genau wie seine Eltern verfügte der Kleine über außergewöhnliche Kräfte. Und mit seinem 11. Geburtstag würde er genau wie seine Eltern vor ihm eine Einladung zu einer Schule bekommen, die ihm alles über seine außergewöhnlichen Kräfte beibringen wird. 

Seine Tante und sein Onkel waren über diesen Umstand informiert.   
Und sie würden ihm am Leben halten bis die anderen seiner Art ihn wieder zu sich holen.  
Aber mehr auch nicht.   
Deswegen machten sie sich auch nichts daraus, ihn als Haussklaven zu benutzen und ihn für den Rest der Zeit in den Schrank unter der Treppe zu sperren, damit sie ihn ignorieren konnten. Stattdessen konzentrierten sie ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren eigenen Sohn. 

Leider wusste der kleine Junge nichts über diese Umstände.   
Alles was er wusste war, dass seine Familie ihn nicht haben wollte und er niemals eine andere Familie haben würde.   
Seine Tante und sein Onkel haben ihm das mehr als einmal deutlich gemacht- das niemand solch eine kleine Abnormität wie ihn bei sich aufnehmen würde. 

Oh, Du möchtest wissen, wie der Junge heißt?

Nun, auf seiner Geburtsurkunde wirst Du den Namen „Harold James Potter“ finden. Seine Eltern und andere Freunde der kleinen Familie nannten ihn liebevoll Harry.   
Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass seine Tante und sein Onkel ebenfalls wissen, wie er der kleine Junge von seinen Eltern genannt worden ist.   
Da sie ihn jedoch nicht mochten, haben sie ihn von Anfang an mit vielen anderen Namen belegt. Am liebsten riefen sie ihn jedoch: Bengel.   
Niemals haben sie ihn mit seinem eigenen Namen angesprochen.   
Und so kommt es, dass der kleine Junge noch nicht mal seinen eigenen Namen weiß.

Nach all diesen Erklärungen sollte es Dich auch nicht weiter überraschen, dass Harry in seinen Schrank eingesperrt war, während seine Tante, sein Onkel und sein Cousin am Abend des 24. Dezember im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher saßen, um das Sky-Weihnachtsprogramm zu genießen, während im Ofen in der Küche der Truthahn, den Harry geholfen hatte vorzubereiten, lustig vor sich hin brutzelte.  
Selbstverständlich wird der Truthahn erst morgen gegessen. Zusammen mit dem traditionellen Rosenkohl, Stampfkartoffeln und schöner leckerer Sauce.   
Und wie die vergangenen Jahre zuvor, würde Harry nichts abbekommen.   
Obwohl er den Großteil der Arbeit für dieses Festmahl getätigt hatte.   
Aber der leckere Duft von dem Truthahn erinnerte Harry nur daran, dass er seit der einen trockenen Toastschnitte am morgen nichts weiter in den Magen bekommen hat.   
Stattdessen schlang er seine dürren Arme um die Knie und rollte sich zusammen in einen kleinen Ball.   
Ein Gedanke schlich sich durch seinen erschöpften Verstand, bevor er einschlief:  
‚Wenn es den Weihnachtsmann wirklich gibt, warum kann er mir dann keine Familie schenken, die mich lieb hat?‘ 

 

Überlassen wir Harry seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf und wenden uns stattdessen einem kleinen aber gemütlichen Cottage zu, welches sich in den walisischen Hügeln unter der Wucht des frischgefallenen Schnees tapfer behauptete. 

Im oberen Stockwerk stand eine dunkle Gestalt an den Türrahmen gelehnt und schaute melancholisch in das Zimmer, welches offensichtlich für einen kleinen Jungen eingerichtet war. 

Die Wände waren in einem hellen freundlichen Blau gehalten.   
Ein Bett, welches der Größe eines Kleinkindes angepasst war, stand an der einen Wand. An der Wand gegenüber stand ein Regal gefüllt mit dem unterschiedlichsten Spielzeugen und Kinderbüchern.   
Der Boden war mit einem grasgrünen Plüschteppich ausgelegt. 

Was so besonderes an diesem Zimmer ist, möchtest Du wissen?

Nun, hast Du Dir mal die Plüschtiere, welche es sich auf dem Bett und dem Regal gemütlich gemacht haben, genauer angeschaut?

Wenn ja, dann ist Dir mit Sicherheit aufgefallen, dass die Glasaugen der Puppen mit einer gewissen Traurigkeit die Gestalt im Türrahmen musterten.   
Als wenn sie wüssten, dass die Gestalt ihren früheren Besitzer immer noch schmerzlichst vermisste- vor allem um diese Zeit des Jahres. 

Oh, Du möchtest wissen bei wem es sich um den traurigen Mann handelt? 

Nun, sein Name lautet Severus Sebastian Snape.   
Und genauso wie Harry hat er seine Familie verloren.   
Und genauso wie Harry verfügte Severus über außergewöhnliche Kräfte.   
Aber im Gegensatz zu Harry war er bereits ausgebildet und besaß sogar einen Meisterbrief in der Kunst des Tränkebrauens. 

Wie Severus seine Familie verloren hat? 

Mmh... nun, Du musst wissen, das Severus und auch Harry, selbst wenn der Kleine davon noch nichts weiß, der Welt der Magier und Hexen angehören. Einer Welt, die parallel zu der unseren existiert und allerlei Wunder ihr eigen nennt.   
Da die Hexen und Zauberer aber eine Verfolgung und Vernichtung ihrer Art fürchten, sollten wir nichtmagischen Menschen jemals auf sie aufmerksam werden(Bitte denke doch nur mal an die Inquisition. Dann weißt Du, dass ihre Ängste nicht ganz unbegründet sind.), schützen sie ihre Welt mit allerlei magischen Tricks und für uns ist die Welt der Magie nur ein Fragment phantasiebegabter Menschen. 

Aber selbst mit ihren so außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten waren sie nicht gegen die Häßlichkeiten der Welt gefeit und so gab es auch in ihrer Welt Hass, Neid, Rache, Gier, Machthunger, Mord.

Vor einigen Jahren war ein Magier Namens Tom Marvolo Riddle der Meinung gewesen, er müsse einen auf Adolf Hitler machen und alle Nichtmagische Menschen von der Welt tilgen.   
Selbstverständlich waren viele Magier und Hexen nicht damit einverstanden gewesen und stellten sich gegen Tom und seine Anhänger.   
Darunter auch Severus.

Aber er war nicht irgendein Soldat im Kampf gegen den soganannten Lord Voldemort. Nein, er war der Spion der Guten im Lager des Feindes. 

Er war auch derjenige, der herausfand, das ein enger Familienfreund der Potters zum Einen einen Teil einer wichtigen Prophezeihung an den Dunklen Lord verraten hatte und zum Anderen die Potters gleich mit.

Warum die Potters?

Nun, in der Prophezeihung wurde gesagt, dass ein Kind geboren wird, das in der Lage sein wird, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen.   
Leider passte die nähere Beschreibung auf Familie Potter. 

Und leider kam seine Warnung zu spät. 

Lord Voldemort hatte bereits das Haus der Potters gestürmt und sowohl den Vater als auch die Mutter ermordet.   
Als er jedoch auch den Todesfluch auf den Knaben losschickte, prallte jener an dem Kleinkind ab und traf den Dunklen Lord direkt in sein schwarzes Herz. Welcher daraufhin seine weltliche Hülle verlor und als äußerst geschwächtes Geistwesen durch die Gegend streifte.  
Alles was der junge Harry aus der Begegnung mitnahm war eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn.  
Kurz darauf wurde er aus Gründen der Sicherheit bei seinen einzig verbleibenden Blutsverwandten auf der Schwelle abgelegt. 

Die Freude der Magier und Hexen war selbstverständlich groß und ihre Partys ausgelassen. 

Sie ignorierten die Worte der wenigen Vorsichtigen.   
Derjenigen, die sagten, dass die brutalen Gefolgsleute Voldemorts immer noch auf freien Fuß waren und Unheil anrichten konnten.  
Derjenigen, die sagten, dass es sich bei Voldemorts verschwinden lediglich um eine Verschnaufpause handelte und der Dunkle Lord einen Weg zurückfinden wird.   
Stattdessen feierten sie das Wunder des frischen Friedens, welches ihnen ein kleiner Junge namens Harry Potter beschert hatte. 

Und viele, die im Krieg gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatten, bekamen Medaillen. 

Nur leider war der Minister für Magie kein sehr schlauer Mann.   
Denn sonst hätte er gewusst, dass ein guter Spion nur dann ein guter Spion ist, wenn niemand seine Identität kennt.   
Stattdessen glaubte der Minister dem dunklen Mann einen Gefallen zu tun, als er sich öffentlich bei Severus für seinen außerordentlichen Mut und seine treuen Dienste bedankte. 

Es kam, wie es kommen musste...  
Die Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords, welche sich immer noch auf freien Fuß befanden, rächten sich, indem sie seine Familie- seine geliebte Frau und ihren gemeinsamen 2 jährigen Sohn- brutal ermordeten und für ihn zurückließen. 

Seitdem war die andere Hälfte in seinem Bett kalt und das Kinderzimmer leer. Kein warmer Körper der sich in den kalten Nächten an ihn schmiegte und kein übermütiges Kinderlachen mehr, welches fröhlich durchs Haus schallte. 

Aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran, sich danach zu sehnen.   
Nach der Wärme, die eine eigene Familie unweigerlich mit sich brachte. 

Tief in seine düsteren Gedanken verstrickt, wandte er sich um und schloss vorsichtig die Tür. Und sperrte damit auch seine traurige Vergangenheit wieder hinter Schloss und Riegel.

 

Belassen wir die düsteren Kapitel der Geschichte da, wo sie hingehören- nämlich in der Vergangenheit und wenden uns stattdessen dem aktuellem Fest zu.   
Einem Fest, dem selbst in der nichtmagischen Welt seine ganz eigene Magie zugeschrieben wird: Weihnachten.   
Oder auch das Fest der Liebe und Familie. 

Oh, Du fragst Dich, was Weihnachten mit unseren zwei einsamen Seelen zu tun hat?

Nun, wie gesagt verfügt Weihnachten über eine ganz besondere Magie.   
Und diese Magie horchte auf, als ein kleiner einsamer Junge in seinem Schrank unter der Treppe seinen durchaus verständlichen Wunsch äußerte. Und als ein dunkler einsamer Mann seiner Sehnsucht erneut Zügel anlegte. 

Wir haben also zwei einsame Menschen, die sich nichts sehnlicher wünschten als eine eigene Familie. Und eine Kraft, die sich in der Lage sah, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. 

Ahnst Du etwa schon, wie die Lösung aussehen wird?

Nun, dann wird es Dich sicherlich nicht weiter verwundern, wenn Du siehst, wie Severus unter dem Einfluss einer machtvollen Vision in die Knie geht. Einer Vision, die ihm im Schnelldurchlauf die Zustände zeigte, unter denen Harry aufwuchs. 

Sobald Severus wieder in der Lage war klar zu denken und die Bilder soweit verarbeitet hatte, dass er ihren Sinn verstand, hielt ihn nichts mehr in seinem Cottage. 

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden stand er vor der Tür des Hauses, welches Harry Potter eigentlich ein Heim sein sollte.   
Er murmelte leise einen Zauberspruch, der die Haustür lautlos öffnete.   
Mit leichter Sohle schritt er zu dem Schrank unter der Treppe und betete zu allen bekannten Göttern, dass sich die Vision als unwahr herausstellte.   
Denn er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass es Menschen gab, die solch ein Leben ihrem eigenen Fleisch und Blut aufbürdeten. 

Leider sollte er enttäuscht werden. 

Sobald er den Verschlag geöffnet und mit seinem Zauberstab den kleinen Raum erhellt hatte, sah er die unmissverständlich zusammengerollte kleine Gestalt eines mageren Jungen, dessen Kleidung ihm viel zu groß war. 

Innerlich die Erwachsenen verfluchend, die das zu verantworten hatten, beugte er seine große Gestalt und hob den kleinen Jungen vorsichtig hoch.   
Zärtlich bettete er den Kopf des Kleinen gegen seine Schulter, strich ihm ein paar wirre Ponysträhnen aus der Stirn und folgte mit der Fingerspitze der blitzförmigen Narbe, welche ihm bestätigte, dass es sich bei dem Jungen tatsächlich um Harold James Potter handelte.   
Fürsorglich schlang er seinen Umhang um den schmalen Körper und schmunzelte leise, als der Junge sich enger an ihn und die Wärme des Körpers und des Umhanges kuschelte. 

Genau in dem Moment entschied sich der Rest der Familie dazu das Wohnzimmer zu verlassen, um in ihre gemütlichen Betten zu fallen. 

Der kalte Blick, mit dem der Fremde sie bedachte, sorgte dafür, dass selbst der sonst so cholerische Onkel sich auf die Zunge biss.   
Zumal er den Zauberstab in der Hand des Mannes sah und ihm klar war, dass dem Einbrecher andere Mittel und Wege zur Verfügung standen sich das zu verschaffen, was er wollte.   
Die offene Schranktür, sowie das Gewicht in den Armen des dunklen Mannes sagten mehr als genug, dass er wegen des unnützen Balges hier war. 

Es braucht wohl nicht weiter erwähnt werden, dass weder die Tante noch der Onkel protestierten als der dunkle Mann mit ihrem Neffen im Arm in die Dunkelheit der Weihnachtsnacht eintauchte.   
Stattdessen dankten beide allen bekannten Göttern, dass sich andere Abnormitäten um den kleinen Freak kümmern würden.   
Mit leichterem Herzen als zuvor ging die Familie an diesem Abend zu Bett. Nicht ahnend, dass ihr „Weihnachtswunder“ noch weitreichende Konsequenzen haben würde.   
Schließlich wussten sie ja nicht, dass es sich bei Severus Sebastian Snape um einen Mann handelte, der Rechnungen gern mit Zins und Zinseszins einforderte- aber das ist eine andere Geschichte und hat nichts mit dieser hier zu tun. 

Folgen wir doch stattdessen dem dunklen Mann wie er sein kostbares Bündel zu seinem Cottage brachte und vorsichtig unter die Decke des Bettes im Kinderzimmer ablegte.   
Wie er dem kleinen Jungen einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die Stirn drückte, nur um sich in dem Schaukelstuhl niederzulassen, welcher sich zuvor in der einen Ecke des Zimmers in den Schatten versteckt hatte.   
Lächelnd beobachtete er, wie die Kuscheltiere langsam zum Leben erwachten und sich an den Knaben heran kuschelten.  
Severus selbst wickelte sich in seinen Umhang ein und seinen Blick nicht von dem Jungen nehmend, fiel auch er irgendwann in Morpheus wartende Arme. 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Severus von einem kleinen erschrockenen Aufschrei geweckt. Der sich jedoch schnell in verhaltenes, ja fast schon verwundertes vergnügtes Lachen verwandelte, als Harry sah, wie sich die Kuscheltiere um ihn herum bewegten. 

Der dunkle Mann hingegen ließ sich am Rand des Kinderbettes nieder.   
Voller Verwunderung blickte der kleine Junge zu ihm auf.  
Und beide erkannten in dem anderen die Familie, nach der er sich so sehr gesehnt hatte. 

Das Weihnachtsfest hat seine Magie wirken lassen und den Wunsch dieser beiden einsamen Seelen Wirklichkeit werden lassen. 

Es wärmt doch auch Dir sicherlich das Herz, wenn Du siehst, wie der kleine Junge von dem dunklen Mann in eine liebevolle Umarmung gezogen wird-der ersten, an die sich Harry erinnern konnte- während er dem Jungen erklärte, dass er nie wieder zu seinen anderen Verwandten zurückkehren brauchte.   
Wie die smaragdgrünen Augen bei diesen Worten aufleuchteten und mit ihrem Licht auch die Obsidianschwarzen seinen neuen Vaters erleuchten ließ.  
Wie die beiden zusammen zu ihrem gemeinsamen Frühstück aufbrachen, um ihr erstes gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest zu erleben... 

Ja, Weihnachten ist wahrlich ein magisches Fest.

**Author's Note:**

> Euch allen ein herzliches Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year wuenscht
> 
> *umknuddel*
> 
> kessM^___^


End file.
